Magatama Mystery
by ObjectingGentleman
Summary: A mistake sends Maya into another universe: one where Phoenix is a murderer and Mia is still alive. Meanwhile Phoenix back home has to deal with a Maya who is convinced he murdered her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that I thought of off the top of my head: What if Phoenix really HAD been the murderer in his trial in T&T? Please review, positive or negative. If tou can think of a way to improve the story, I'm glad to hear it!

o0o0o0

Maya looked at the magatama. "So this is what you've been using to unlock people's souls, huh?"

"Yea," Phoenix replied with a sheepish grin, "It's been a huge help. I dunno what I would have done without it."

"I wonder what would happen if I used it now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Spirit mediums can not only give energy to a magatama, they can also take energy from one. And with as many secrets as this one holds...I bet something super cool would happen! Let's try it Nick!"

"That sounds like a really bad idea...haven't people usually gotten killed every time we involved medium stuff?"

Maya made a pouty face. "Hey! That's my job you're talking about! And stop being such an old fart!"

"Maya..."

Her name was the last word she heard Phoenix say. She took a deep breath and pulled all the energy out of his magatama. She could see all the people Phoenix had questioned, all the secrets he had revealed.

"Secrets...so many secrets..." She heard herself say, right before everything went black.

0o0o0o

"W-Wha-"

Maya woke up and looked around. She seemed to still be at Wright &Co.

(That's a relief...I was worried I'd really messed things up!)

She looked around for Phoenix, but he was nowhere in sight. In fact, the office lights were off.

(Nick...you better not be trying to trick me...)

"NIIIIIIIIICK!"

But as hard as she yelled, no one answered.

(How long was I out for? I wonder if Nick and Pearly left? No...they wouldn't just leave me here!)

She decided to go outside and take a look around.

(The reception at the office isn't very good; but it's really good at the park! I'll head over there and then call Nick and find out what happened.)

Maya walked to the park, looking at her phone the whole time, trying to get reception. Not watching where she was going, Maya ran into another lady.

"Hey! Watch ou-"

Maya stopped midsentence when she someone that almost stopped her heart.

Mia.

0o0o0o0

"Secrets...so many secrets..."

"M-Maya! Stop it! Let go of the energy!"

(Can you do that...?)

It was too late. Maya had passed out and was drooling all over Phoenix's desk.

(That's all? The way things were going I thought she was going to spontaneously combust or something!)

"Wake up Maya...," Phoenix whispered, gently poking her face. Slowly her eyes started to open. "Finally! You were out for a good ten minutes! What the heck happened? Are you o-"

Phoenix stopped when he saw the look in Maya's eyes.

"You," she hissed. "You killed my cousin! You monster...Phoenix Wright! You killed Pearl Fey!"

(I did what?! Good going Maya...I have a feeling we're in a lot of trouble...!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the new followers! I'm only giving out cravats to reviewers, but you can all have free gavels! Happy thanksgiving!

o0o0o0o

"M-Mia? How are you here? Aren't you...y'know..."

"Aren't I what? The real question is why you're here. Aren't you supposed to be at your apartment? And are you feeling okay?"

Mia looked worriedly at her sister as she started to tear up. "Y-Yea it's just...I love you. A lot."

Mia smiled. "I love you too."

(Probably teenage hormones...and Maya's pretty unpredictable anyway.)

Maya was happier then she'd been in a long time. Mia was here, in the flesh! Her own flesh, that is. But how was this possible? Maya decided to do some 'subtle' investigating.

"So...How's Diego? Still dating?"

Mia looked shocked. "How did you know? I never told you about us!"

(Bad idea...guess I'm not that subtle.)

"Um...it's pretty obvious. I mean, whenever I'm around you guys you're always flirting."

"You've never even met him!"

(Oops! I guess bluffing is Nick's thing...)

(Hey! Maybe I got sent to the past!)

"Um...nevermind. So...Sis. How long have you been a lawyer?"

Mia frowned. "I'm not a lawyer anymore. I was only a lawyer for two years. Then I became a teacher at Ivy U., remember? I teach law, but I don't practice it. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"W-What!? But what about Nick! How is he surviving without you?"

Mia looked concerned. "Nick who? Seriously Maya, did you hit your head on something?"

"Phoenix Wright! Your prodigy! Err...maybe that's protege. Nick's not THAT smart."

Mia's eyes turned cold and stony. "Phoenix Wright is not my protege. He is evil. Never bring him up again."

Maya glared at Mia. "What?! Nick is an awesome defense attorney who saved my life at least ten times and was...um, is your friend! You yourself told me to trust him with my life!"

Mia grabbed Maya by the shoulders. "Phoenix Wright is a murderer. I was his attorney. I believed in him. But he...he was the killer. He lied, and got our innocent cousin Dahlia sent to death row. And then he murdered another person...someone I love...someone you love...how can you have forgotten?"

(Dahlia...innocent? And Nick evil?)

"Who did he kill?"

Mia shook her head. "It's too painful. Im sorry but you'll have to jog your memory some other way. But i'll tell you one thing: that man...I would never tell you to trust him. If you ever saw him again, the only thing I would tell you to do is kill him."

(What's going on?!)

"Was Ni-, er Phoenix, convicted of murder?"

"Yes, he's on death row. He'll be executed in three months."

(Nick...what's happening? You would never kill anyone! I have to figure out what's really going on...time to take a visit to the Detention Center!)

o0o0o0o

"Heheh...Maya...j-just calm down...we can sit down and talk about this...talk about your feelings..."

(That's what girls do, right?!)

Phoenix had been backed into the corner by Maya, who had picked up Charley and was swinging (it/her/him?) around her head. "End of the line...Phoenix Wright."

(Who are you, Franziska? No one calls me that!)

Phoenix braced himself as Maya brought Charley down on his head. But a few seconds later, he was still alive and unharmed. He looked up and Maya was standing with the plant still in her arms, but not about to bludgeon him to death.

"Not to complain but...what gives? Weren't you about to finish me off?"

Maya ignored his comment. "That badge...it's a defense attorney's badge. How do you have that?"

"Well...if you don't remember then I guess I can remind you. Your sister defended me when I was accused of murder. She helped me get proven not guilty when all the evidence was against me, and made sure your psycho murderer cousin Dahlia Hawthorne was found guilty like she deserved. Mia saving my life like that inspired me, and so I became a defense attorney as well."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that? I saw you! I was the witness in your case! I got you sent to death row! I watched you murder Pearl!"

Like clockwork, Pearl bounced into the room. "Mr. Nick! I'm here! Mystic Maya said you were going to take us to the park today!"

Maya stood up, shocked. "P-Pearl..." She ran to the little girl and hugged her, tears in her eyes.

"Mystic Maya! Is everything ok?"

"I can't wait to tell Mia! You're alive again! Oh Pearl..."

(Mia?! She thinks Mia's still...augh! 'Let me take the magic from the magatama, Phoenix! Nothing could possibly go wrong, Phoenix!' Great going Maya...)

Phoenix braced himself to tell Maya the sad truth, but Pearl beat him to it.

"Mystic Maya, don't you remember? Mystic Mia is dead."

Maya looked at Pearl, as a shocked, sad, and then finally angry expression crossed her face. "You," she hissed, turning to face Phoenix, "You did this! I don't know what's happening right now, but even though Pearl is back you still managed to kill someone I love!"

"M-Maya, please!"

"MR. NICK DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

Maya stopped her attack on Phoenix. "Pearl...what do you mean? Do you really...trust him?" Pearl nodded.

"Maya," Phoenix began, "I don't know what happened. I don't know why you believe I'm a criminal. But I want you to know that me, this Phoenix Wright, would never hurt you or any of your family. I'm more closely tied to the Fey clan than almost anyone. And I love you guys. You, Pearl, and Mia are my family."

Maya glared at him. "I can never trust you. You tore my family apart. I'll work with you, but only so I can get back home."

Phoenix looked at her sadly. "Can you at least...call me Nick?"


	3. Chapter 3

To IAteYourCookie: I have considered these things, and I promise all will be revealed and explained in due time, and flashbacks will be involved in later chapters. remember, in this other universe, Phoenix is evil and Dahlia is not. So some of the methods that Dahlia uses to kill and some of the people she killed may be different than evil Phoenix, which can change a lot.

I hope everyone is having a great Thanksgiving today!

I know this chapter's kinda short and not as interesting, but things are getting much more interesting soon, I promise! And if you like the story or have any comments or ideas for it, please review and follow! Thanks!

o0o0o

Maya rushed into the Detention Center.

"I'd like to see Phoenix Wright, please."

"One moment, miss. He'll be right out."

Maya waited patiently as he was brought out. When she finally saw him walk up to the glass, she couldn't help but smile.

(Nick...now we'll figure out what's really going on here!)

Maya looked into the man's eyes.

"Nick! Are you ok? What's going on? Why does everyone think you're a murderer?"

Phoenix stared silently at Maya for a few seconds, before his face broke into a twisted smile. "Why are you here? We haven't exactly been on speaking terms since I murdered your cousin. And why are you calling me Nick? Last time we met, the only nicknames you called me are not appropriate to repeat."

(I-I've never seen him make a face like that before...it makes him look...evil.)

"Wait...back up. You murdered my cousin? Lemme guess, you killed Dahlia, right? Don't worry, she deserved it. I forgive you."

Phoenix stared at Maya in confusion and then broke into slow, dark, laughter. "You don't remember? Let me have the pleasure of retelling it then. I never murdered Dahlia Hawthorne, although my lies in court did get her sent to death row. No, the one I murdered was your little cousin, Pearl Fey. You should know. You watched me kill her with your own eyes. You were the witness that got me sent here...Maya Fey."

"P-Pearl! No! Why would you kill her?! You love her!"

Phoenix scowled. "Why do you think I did it? I hate you. All of you Feys. And I want to watch you burn."

"Why do you hate us?"

Phoenix smirked. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Maya looked one last time at Phoenix with tears in her eyes, before running out of the building.

(I can't believe this...Phoenix...you've always been there for me but now you're gone...What have I done? And Pearl! Have I really gotten back Mia only to lose you?)

o0o0o0o

"So what exactly happened to you? I mean all of a sudden you think I'm a murderer, but what do you remember before waking up here?"

Maya frowned. "Hmm...I remember walking to my apartment when this green light surrounded me and I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."

"The last thing that happened before you woke up like...this, was you pulled the energy out of a magatama. What does that do?"

Maya shrugged. "I dunno. Mia is the Master, not me. I'm not very...vigilant in my training."

(At least some things never change...)

"Mr. Nick! This Maya sounds like she came from a whole different world!"

(A whole different world? Of course!)

"Maya...I think I know what happened. When our Maya pulled the energy out of my magatama, somehow it sent her to another dimension, an alternate universe. And it was your universe that she was sent to, and so you were sent here. That seems to make the most sense."

Maya's eyes lit up briefly, and she grinned, forgetting her hate for Phoenix. "Whoa! So I have an Ayam! And your Xin Eohp! And Lraep!"

(Ah, looks like no matter what dimension you're in, Maya will be Maya.)

"Actually, you're the one who's out of place. So technically you're Ayam, but I'm still Phoenix and that's still Pearl."

Maya glared, resuming her steely gaze. "Right, Xin. Now how do we get me away from here?"

Phoenix put his head in his hands, deep in thought. "Well, I would have asked the other you that...but this you obviously doesn't know. But I bet someone at Kurain Village does. We should probably give it a visit."

Maya glared at Phoenix. "Understood, Xin. Let's get this over with and get me out of here."

(How long is she going to call me that...?)


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, this chapter isn't the best. But it's setting up for the next chapter, which will be much longer and much more interesting, I promise!

o0o0o

Maya was in tears as she ran back to her apartment. Her whole world was gone, and she had no one to blame but herself.

(How did this happen? And what exactly did that magatama do?)

As she walked, Maya tries to figure out what exactly was going on.

(Let's figure this out-lawyer style! Ok let's see: I used the magatama, and Nick turned evil, and Dahlia turned good. So somehow I must have unleashed whatever was pent up in the magatama from keeping so many dark secrets inside itself, and since Nick is the owner and the one who uses it most all the dark evil of the secrets must have affected him somehow!)

"But why did that change Dahlia...?" Maya murmured to herself, lost in thought.

Angrily she grabbed her magatama and clenched it in her fist, pouring all her anger and energy into it.

"I want them all back!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she heard muffled voices.

"We are...the same person..."

"...worth a shot..."

"Mr. Nick...our Maya...!"

Maya stopped dead in her tracks. Those had definitely been the voices of Pearl, and Phoenix, but without his evil tinge. It was her Phoenix! And Pearl-still alive.

"Nick! Pearly! Where are you?!" Maya looked around desperately, but to no avail. Suddenly she noticed the magatama around her neck was glowing. She took it off the necklace and held it up to her ear.

"Will we be able to see Maya soon?" She heard Phoenix ask.

"Yea, from what Mia told me we should be able to," she heard a familiar voice say, but she couldn't quite place it.

"If Mystic Maya's magatama is charged, the magatamas should connect and we might be able to get her back!" Maya recognized Pearl's voice.

"Nick! Do you hear me?" Maya screamed into the magatama.

No answer.

"Please-Nick, Pearly...I miss you."

o0o0o0o

On the train ride to Kurain, Phoenix explained the entire situation to Maya. When they finally got to the village, Maya was updated on all that had happened.

Phoenix looked around Kurain. "Let's try to find someone we kno-"

Phoenix stopped midsentence when he saw Iris standing in front of them. She blushed. "Hello...Feenie."

Maya pushed Phoenix out of her way, obviously disgusted.

(Well, in all fairness, where she came from, I did murder Pearl. She probably is horrified that any of the Fey women are interested in me...)

"Iris, if someone pulled the energy out of a magatama, one that had been used to...unlock people's hearts, what would that do?" asked Phoenix.

Iris frowned. "That's...specific. I don't know, honestly. When the energy is pulled out of a normal magatama, it transfers characteristics of the people the owner channeled into the owner. But one that is used to see Psyche-locks...that could be entirely different."

"How would you reverse something like that?" asked Maya.

"The owner would simply have to pour all the spiritual energy back into the magatama. It's not that difficult."

Phoenix's face fell. "When you replaced Maya, the magatama went with her into the other world."

Maya's eyes lit up. "Maybe I could try it with my magatama! I mean I'm not the best at all this spiritual stuff...but I could try. And Ayam and I are technically the same person...right?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I guess. It's worth a shot."

Maya took a deep breath, and put her hands on the magatama. It started to faintly glow green. She looked at the magatama, and then slowly let her hands drop to her sides.

(The magatama isn't glowing as brightly as usual...I guess it's because Maya has less spiritual power than Pearl.)

"Will we be able to see our Maya soon?" asked Phoenix.

"Yea, from what Mia told me we should be able to." answered Maya.

"If our Mystic Maya's magatama is charged, the magatamas should connect and we might be able to get her back!" exclaimed Pearl.

Suddenly they all heard Maya's voice coming quietly from the magatama.

"Please-Nick, Pearly...I miss you."

"M-Maya!"


	5. Chapter 5

To all my readers-

This trial is going to be very different that Nick's trial in T&T. Starting with the victim, for example. Phoenix would have no reason to murder Doug Swallow, but he does have a reason to kill Iris and/or Dahlia, as will be revealed. Secondly, Phoenix did not kill Valerie Hawthorne, nor had he met Diego before this trial. This means that Diego had no reason to be suspicious of Phoenix and call him to the courtroom for a talk like he did with Dahlia, thus meaning Phoenix would not have poisoned him.

I hope this clears up any potential confusion. If there are any other discrepancies I may have missed, feel free to ask about them in the comments! Thanks, and review and follow please!

-6 Years Ago-

Phoenix Wright's Trial

Alternate Universe

Mia took a deep breath, her hands shaking.

(Stay calm...stay calm...believe in your client!)

No matter how many times she appeared in court, Mia always got incredibly nervous.

(I've won so many trials...yet I still feel as nervous as a rookie every case!)

Grossberg and Diego, Mia's boss and boyfriend, respectively, walked up to Mia.

"Kitten...are you ready for the trial? You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine! Really!"

Grossberg frowned. "I still don't understand why you took this case so suddenly, Miss Fey."

"U-Um-" Mia began.

"Miss Mia has her reasons. And they are very good ones," explained Diego, winking and grabbing Mia's hand.

Mia was thankful for the save. She wasn't sure she could tell her boss why she was doing all this, the whole reason that she had become a lawyer. Diego was the only person she had ever told, and it had been hard enough then. Talking about her mother always brought her to tears.

And her mother was why she was doing all this. Mia was determined to find her, and find out what happened after she disappeared 12 years ago. Mia had worked incredibly hard, searching every lead and questioning every person she could, but there was one person that refused to talk to her. She needed to talk to Dahlia Hawthorne, the last person to see Mia's mother before she disappeared. But Dahlia always refused Mia's calls, and wouldn't speak to her. So when Mia heard that Dahlia was the key witness in this trial, she knew she had to take it.

"Miss Fey..."

Mia was abruptly awakened from her thoughts by a sniveling boy wearing a surgical mask and a bright pink and red 'handmade love sweater'. This was her client, Phoenix Wright.

"Oh! Mr. Wright!"

"Miss Fey...ACHOO! I'm nervous..."

"Mr. Wright. Did you murder Iris Hawthorne?"

"N-No! Not the sister of my precious ACHOO! Dollie!"

Mia smiled gently. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

Diego winked, and kissed Mia on the forehead. "My Kitten will get you freed. She always wins, after all."

Mia rolled her eyes, and turned to give Diego a smart reply, when the bailiff interrupted her.

"The trial is about to begin!"

...

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright. Is the defense ready? The prosecution? Excellent. Mr. Payne, any opening statements?"

Mr. Payne nodded. "The prosecution believes the defendant was intending to murder his girlfriend, Miss Dahlia Hawthorne. However, he mistook the victim, Iris Hawthorne, for his girlfriend and killed her by mistake. The autopsy report shows that the victim was electrocuted, and died instantly."

The Judge nodded. "Understood. Does the prosecution have any witnesses?"

Mr. Payne nodded and grinned. "The prosecution would like to call the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright, to the stand."

The Judge looked surprised. "Hmm...as long as the defense is fine with this suggestion, I have no objections."

(What?! I've never had to do this before! What should I say? I guess if I believe in my client, then I have nothing to lose...right?)

"T-The defense has no obj-"

"Objection!"

Mia turned to look at Diego. "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"Saving you, Kitten."

"Why the objection, Mr. Armando?" asked the Judge.

"The defense does not see the need to cross-examine her client. We trust him completely, and believe any doubts the prosecution wishes to raise would be frivolous and would explain nothing."

Mia blushed. "Er...what he said."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Does the prosecution have another witness?"

The Judge looked at Mr. Payne, who was sweating profusely. "W-We do have one more witness, yes. Miss Dahlia Hawthorne. But she is not quite prepared yet...I-I didn't realize that she would he called to the stand so soon."

The Judge sighed. "Very foolish, Mr. Payne. But I suppose the court cannot continue unless we have a witness. This court will take a thirty minute recess. Court is adjourned!"

o0o0o

Mia shuddered as the memories of that trial came flooding back. Why had Maya brought it up again? She couldn't stand to think about it any more, but the memories that she had kept locked away for so long were finally free and refusing to leave her alone.

(Why would Maya mention that man again? Phoenix Wright...she doesn't even know the full truth: how closely he's really tied to our family, and what made him turn so evil in the first place...that secret is mine alone, and one I intend to carry with me to the grave.)

Mia winced, shaking off her thoughts, and decided it was time to give her sister a visit.

(I need to figure out what's going on with Maya!)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter goes back to the present, but the next chapter will be a flashback again.

Enjoy, and review and follow please!

o0o0o

"M-Maya!"

"Mystic Maya! Is it really you?"

Phoenix, Pearl, and the alternate universe Maya listened intently to the magatama. Finally it spoke.

"Yes, it's me..."

Phoenix grinned widely. "Maya! Are you okay? Listen, somehow you got stuck in an alternate universe, and we have your twin here with us. We're trying to figure out how to get you back right now, ok?"

Maya gasped. "Y-You mean...? Oh Nick! Pearly! I thought...I thought I had killed you!"

Everyone looked around, confused.

Finally the alternate Maya spoke up. "I think that she didn't realize she was in another universe. She probably thought she had permanently changed her world. And in my world, Pearly is dead and you're as good as dead. She probably thought you were both gone forever."

Pearl gasped. "I'm what?!"

Alternate Maya looked shocked. "She doesn't know?"

(How am I supposed to tell her that she's dead?!)

Phoenix ignored the question and leaned in to the magatama. "Don't worry Maya, we're all here. And you'll see us soon, ok?"

Phoenix stood up and looked around. "Why isn't she back yet, anyway? Shouldn't this have worked?"

"I still don't get exactly what's going on, but it looks like, um, "our" Maya must not be the owner of the magatama. Since they are the same magatama in their separate worlds they must have connected, making us able to speak with each other. But only the owner can actually call back the energy and fix the problem." answered Iris.

"But if Maya's not the owner, then who...?" asked Phoenix.

"Ohhhh...Nick! You're the owner! Think about it! When I had Pearly charge the magatama for you, no one else had used it in ages. Even though you don't have spiritual powers, you use the magatama to see the Psyche-locks and break them, making you its new owner!"

"But Maya...like you just said, I don't have any spiritual power, so how could I call the power back?"

"Actually, it wouldn't be that hard. See, the spirit medium who took the energy out, and the owner would just have to work together. So since Maya is a medium, she just has to work together with Fee- ahem, Phoenix."explained Iris.

"Ok, that's not too bad! Maya, come here and we'll put our hands on the ma-"

Iris interrupted him quickly. "No, from what you guys have said, I understand that the Maya in front of us is a different Maya with a different magatama than the Maya we know. But the same magatama that started all this has to fix all this. So our Maya in the other world has to use her magatama. However, since you don't have any spiritual powers then a Phoenix from any dimension can be used. So, Maya, just find the other Phoenix and you two can fix everything!"

There was complete silence.

(Iris doesn't know that my doppelgänger is evil...no one ever mentioned it in our conversation.)

"Iris, in this other world I am a...murderer. I killed Pearl, and got your sister sent to death row, even though in this parallel world, she's no longer evil."

"Oh my..."

"And it gets worse, Nick. You're sentenced to die in three months. Mia told me. So there's almost no way of reaching you, and you hate the Feys anyway. You'll never help me."

(I'm sentenced to death?! Even if he's evil, it's creepy knowing that another me is going to die soon.)

"Ugh. Is there anything we can do?" alternate Maya asked Iris.

"No. As long as our Maya has the magatama that started all this, there's absolutely nothing we can do."

"N-No...Evil Nick will never help me! What am I supposed to do...?! I can't be stuck here forever!"

Maya started to cry.

"Maya..."

Suddenly the sound of Maya's sobbing was interrupted, and everyone heard a voice that had not been heard in a long time.

"Maya! What's going on in here? And why is your magatama glowing?"

(C-Chief!)


	7. Chapter 7

-6 Years Ago-

Mia Fey's Final Trial

During the recess, Mia paced impatiently and tried to think of a way to build her case.

(I have very little evidence...I can bluff, but I need something to go on!)

"M-Miss Fey? I have something for you..."

Mia spun around to face Phoenix. "Oh! Mr. Wright! What is it?"

Phoenix handed her a bloody and mangled umbrella. "When I was there that day, I saw my Dollie and her sister walking, and Dollie pushed Iris. When Iris fell, she landed on top of Dollie's umbrella. And it broke and...my sweetie panicked. She left it there and ran."

"Wait! Your girlfriend did it? She's the murderer?"

Phoenix looked shocked. "Oh no! She just tripped and um...uh...she didn't do it! I promise!"

Mia decided to ignore his blind affection, thankful for the decisive evidence.

"I hope this helps."

(It helps in more ways than you can imagine!)

Mia thanked him, and as soon as he left the bailiff announced that court had reconvened. Mia calmly stepped inside, much more confident now that she had some evidence to back her up.

"Court is now in session. Mr. Payne, is the witness ready this time around?"

"Y-Yes of course, Your Honor," Payne answered sheepishly.

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Miss Dahlia Hawthorne, please take the stand."

Dahlia smiled and stepped onto the podium.

(If Dahlia starts talking, everyone in here is going to fall in love with her! I need to cast doubt on her before she can charm them all!)

"Miss Hawthorne. Before you begin, I have one question for you. Did you go near Iris' body that day? Or anywhere in that area after her death?" asked Mia.

"No. The police came quickly and they would not let me see her."

"Objection!"

"Miss Hawthorne, then please explain this!" Mia held up the umbrella. "This umbrella is yours, yes?"

Dahlia nodded. "Oh! I've been looking for that everywhere! I lost it the day before the murder."

Mia shook her head. "Then why is it covered in your sister's blood?!"

Dahlia looked shocked. "I-I have no idea! I didn't go near her body..."

"If you didn't go near it, then this umbrella should not be here right now, covered in blood!"

Dahlia jumped backwards, and nearly fell off the podium. "No! It wasn't me...I didn't go near her...!"

"Then, Miss Hawthorne, what reason would your boyfriend, the accused, have to murder your sister? Or if he really mistook her identity, then for what reason was he trying to kill you?"

"I don't know...I was wondering that myself."

Mia slammed her hands on the desk. "Your Honor. I understand that lack of a motive by itself is a weak argument, but combined with this evidence incriminating the witness, the defense believes that at this point the witness is more suspicious than the defendant!"

The Judge frowned, deep in thought. "Hmm...that does seem to be true. Can you provide a motive for the witness?"

"Of course, Your Honor," Mia smiled and held up a notebook she'd found during her investigation yesterday. "This notebook has a series of notes written in class between the witness and the defendant. Here is an excerpt, starting off in Dahlia's handwriting:

'My dad is only paying for one of us to go to college, me or Iris. The other one has to go and work in Kurain Village for the next four years. I really wanted to go to the village. I could pay for college later and I wanted to experience my family's spirit medium culture. But Iris begged to go, and acted all sweet and he's letting her go! Over me! She doesn't even care about the spirit medium stuff. I don't know why she wants to go so bad anyway.'

'I'm sorry Dollie. At least you're here with me!'

'Yea, I guess. But sometimes I just want to hurt her, it makes me so mad!'"

As Mia finished, the Judge nodded approval. "That is very decisive. Miss Hawthorne, can you explain any of this?"

"I-I would never hurt my sister, I was just exaggerating...I didn't mean it like that..."

The Judge shook his head. "You have been proven to have a motive, more of one than the defendant."

"Your Honor! The defendant's momentary anger on a sheet of notepaper doesn't make her a killer!" cried Payne.

"Do you have any decisive evidence that my client did it?" countered Mia.

Payne started to sweat. "The w-witness testimony is all we have..."

Mia smiled cockily. "And this witness has just been proven unreliable! In fact, there is evidence incriminating her, but none incriminating my client! It seems to me that Miss Hawthorne was setting up her boyfriend to take the fall!"

"N-No! I would never..."

"Then explain why the only incriminating evidence points to you Miss Hawthorne, and why can't you explain how it got there?"

"I-I...argh! I didn't do iiiiiiit!" Dahlias screamed.

The Judge shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it seems to this court that you did do it. Miss Fey, impressive job. I've never seen a case wrapped up before the testimony started."

(I had to! Or you all would have fallen for her deceitful innocence...)

"Well, in any case, this court finds the defendant:"

NOT GUILTY

"Court is adjourned."

o0o0o

Mia frowned as she remembered how happy she had been to wrap up a trial so quickly and easily. It had been much too easy, she realized, looking back. She had found out why soon after the trial ended. Mia walked up to Maya's apartment door. She had her own key, and so she let herself in. What she saw inside shocked her. Maya was laying on her bed, and talking to a glowing magatama. "Maya! What are you doing, and why is your magatama glowing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Maya froze as soon as she saw her sister's shadow in the doorway. Coming back to her senses, she quickly grabbed her magatama and fumbled with it, trying to hide it. Instead, it ended up clattering to the floor. Mia stood in the doorway and Maya sat on the bed, both staring at the glowing family heirloom.

"I'm going to ask you again. Why is your magatama glowing?"

Maya opened her mouth to respond, but before she could a small voice came out of the magatama on the floor.

"Chief!"

Mia jumped back in shock. "Wha- Why is your magatama talking?"

Maya groaned and massaged her forehead. "Sis...listen. I'm not really your sister. I-"

Mia suddenly grabbed Maya by the arm and started to drag her out of her apartment. "That's it. First you think Phoenix Wright is a friend of ours, then you think I'm still a lawyer and now you think you're not my sister?! Something is really wrong with you. We're going to the hospital."

"No! Sis! Wait, please! I can explain!"

Mia shook her head and opened the apartment door. "It is way to late to negotiate, Maya. Let's go."

As Mia stepped out of the door, suddenly the gray sky above started to rumble, and heavy rain started to pour. Lightning flashed not too far away.

Mia glared down at Maya. "You have until this storm ends to explain everything."

O O O

Ten minutes later, Maya and Mia sat cross legged on the floor of the apartment, thunder rumbling loudly and rain pattering on the roof. The magatama had stopped glowing, so Maya figured that her Phoenix must have cut the connection somehow. Maya sighed, tracing the knotholes on her alternate self's wood floor, trying to work up the nerve to speak.

(How exactly do I tell my sister that I'm from another dimension...and that she's dead there?)

Mia was tapping the floor and looking at her sister expectantly. "Well? This looks like its going to be a long storm, and I don't want to spend it in silence. Get talking."

Maya took a deep breath and began.

"I'mfromanotherdimensionwherePh oenixisgoodandyou'redead."

Mia stared at her sister, confused. "Let's try that again, a little slower this time."

"Ok. I'm from another dimension. I was transported here by a magatama. In my dimension Phoenix Wright is your student and an awesome lawyer and definitely NOT a murderer, and Dahlia is evil."

"Hmmm...that clears up a lot. I was worried something was really wrong with you!"

"Wait...you're not confused? Or surprised or anything?" Maya asked.

Mia laughed. "Of course I'm not surprised! I'm the Master of Kurain, after all. Plus your other self is always messing around with the Fey heirlooms and screwing things up. I guess that's one thing you both have in common, huh?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a second. You're the Master?!"

"Of course! I have been for a while...am I not the Master in your world?" Mia asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"Um actually, Sis...in my world...you're dead."

Lightning flashed outside the second the word dead left Maya's thunder started to rumble louder than before. Mia was focusing on the wall, trying to process what she had just heard.

"I-I'm dead? Why...How...?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know how much had changed or why, but you were killed because a murderer found out about some evidence you had gathered while you were still a lawyer. You were a lawyer until the end in my world. I think because you changed jobs in this world...it saved your life."

Mia stared at her sister, unmoving. Maya spoke up again. "It was Ni-Phoenix's second case. He defended me."

This snapped Mia out of her trance. "You were accused of my murder? And you let Phoenix Wright defend you?"

Maya nodded. "My Phoenix Wright is good, remember? He saved me. No one else would defend me, but he did, and he got me a not guilty. He's been saving my life ever since."

There was a long silence.

Finally Mia sighed and put her head in her hands. When she looked up again there were tears in her eyes. "How long has it been since you last saw me?"

Maya's eyes started to water. "Th-Three years."

Mia smiled gently, and then leaned over and gave Maya a long hug. Maya once again felt one of the warm and gentle hugs she remembered getting from Mia so long ago. As she sat in her sister's arms, a single tear left Maya's eye. The tear landed on the magatama on the floor, the magatama that had changed everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas!

Oook...I'm a little late for christmas. Or really late depending on where you live.

Anyway, about my story, so sorry i havent been on. Ive been really busy, and i decided to outline the entire story and figure out where i want it to go. im finally done! This chapter is suuuper short, but almost every one after this one will be longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Chief!"

Phoenix lunged for the magatama, forgetting the situation as soon as he heard Mia's voice. Hearing the voice of his dead mentor had made him lose all sense of judgement.

Maya jumped in front of the magatama and put her hand on Phoenix's chest.

"She hates you. This isn't the same Mia you know, remember? She isn't your mentor."

Phoenix recoiled at Maya's words, but calmed down visibly.

"R-Right. I'm sorry. It's just...I haven't seen her for so long...and there's so much left to say-"

Iris reached down and grabbed the magatama, pulling all the energy out of it. She then gently put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Feen...Phoenix. What's going on exactly? Wasn't that Mystic Mia's voice? I know that you're a murderer and all in this other dimension, but how did this all start? And why is Maya in this other world?"

Phoenix sighed. "Listen, Iris. You know what Psyche-Locks are, right? Well Maya, OUR Maya, had given me a magatama that helped me see them. Yesterday she tried pulling the energy out of the magatama to see what would happen, and _this_ is what happened. She changed universes, basically. You said that Maya needs to find the evil me and get him to help her...but how did this even happen? Can you explain it?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know very much about magatamas and their powers. But I know someone who does. Bikini is up at Hazakurain right now, and she might be able to help you," Iris suggested excitedly.

Phoenix beamed. "Thank you so much Iris!" He turned to the two girls with him. "We need to get back to the city. We'll head to Hazakurain tomorrow morning."

Pearl, the other Maya, and Phoenix all rushed towards the train station to catch the lat train of the day. Iris silently laughed as she watched her darling Phoenix desperately trying to keep up with the two girls.

"I hope you get your Maya back...Feenie," she whispered.

O O O

Far off in another dimension, Phoenix sat in his prison cell, his whole body shaking. Why did she have to come back now? After all this time...why would Maya ever approach him?

He took a deep breath. Her motives didn't matter, he reminded himself. What mattered was that even as he sat here, awaiting his death, he had one final chance of revenge on the Feys. And he would make sure to take full advantage of it. Smirking to himself, he slowly pulled a blue, glowing magatama out of his pocket.

It was time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! This chapter has less action, but it is setting up a lot of themes which is also why its longer than usual.

If you like this story, you might like the other story I'm writing as well. It's about the real reason Phoenix and Maya didn't talk for seven years after his disbarment: Maya was in a coma and Phoenix is left without her just like Mia and Diego's situation so long ago. But will this story have a happier ending?

anyway, review and follow please. I want to know what you think of my stories! Thanks!

-6 Years Ago-  
Alternate Universe

Mia checked her watch and then began to jog.

(I'd better hurry or I won't even make it to work on time!)

She made it to Grossberg Law Offices with two minutes to spare. Relieved, she grabbed the door handle when a hand reached out to stop her.

"Mia."

She whirled around to face the person grabbing her. It was Phoenix Wright.

"M-Mr. Wright! What are you doing here?"

Phoenix smiled, but in a way that was very different from how Mia had seen him smile before. It seemed more...sinister.

"You look hungry."

"I just had breakf-"

"Come with me."

Phoenix tightened his grip on her arm and dragged her to the park a few yards away. He stopped in front of the noodle stand.

"Two bowls of extra salty noodles please."

Mia was very confused. What exactly was going on here? Why did he want to see her? She had already gotten him a not guilty verdict.

Phoenix guided them to a park bench and sat down.

They ate in silence for awhile, slurping their noodles.

Finally, Mia spoke up, trying to be businesslike. "So, why exactly did you drag me away from my office? Do you need to speak to me? Your trial is over, and to be frank, I don't know you well enough to be comfortable with this situation. And I have no earthly idea as to why you would drag me to the park to eat noodles."

"Didn't you find it a little odd that the trial ended so quickly?"

Phoenix ignored her questions.

Mia looked up from her bowl in surprise.

"I mean, maybe it's just me, but I thought the Judge should have at least let Dahlia speak."

"But she was guilty. The evidence clearly pointed to her," Mia replied defensively.

"No...there was no concrete evidence. There was only a suggestion. It may have been her umbrella covered in blood, but she herself wasn't covered in blood. It wasn't total and absolute proof. Just a suggestion."

"A very incriminating suggestion," Mia snapped.

"Yes, but a suggestion all the same. We have no proof she was guilty."

"Look, all the evidence pointed to Dahlia, okay? She was the only one who could have done it!"

"Then why was I the defendant?"

An eerie silence hung in the air as Phoenix asked the question. He stared pointedly at Mia, a dark blackness filling his eyes that made him seem very different from the immature college student she had defended just days ago.

"Look, Mr. Wright. I don't know why Dahlia wasn't the defendant. As a defense attorney, my two jobs are to always trust my clients completely, and get them the not guilty verdict they deserve. Understand?"

"You can't trust everyone."

"I only trust the right people."

"Then you shouldn't have trusted me."

Mia looked up at Phoenix in confusion.

"I did it, Mia. I murdered Iris Fey."

O O O

Twenty minutes later, Mia walked into Grossberg Law Offices. She left her attorney's badge on the desk and walked out.

She never set foot in a courtroom again.

O O O

CREAK!  
Maya paused, listening intently for any signs of movement from her sister's room. Silence. She continued to move, but more cautiously this time.

Maya was sneaking out. She needed to see Phoenix. The other Phoenix. But she knew Mia wouldn't approve of her talking to him. Mia had spent all night trying to think of a way for Maya to get back to her dimension without needing his help. She definitely wouldn't let Maya talk to him on her own, that was for sure. But that was exactly what Maya needed to do.

Maya quickly patted her pocket, making sure that everything she needed to show Phoenix was there. Then she sucked in her breath and made a mad dash for the front door.

She made it outside and collapsed into a bush, panting for air.

(I need to lay off the burgers!)

After catching her breath, she stood back up and started to jog along the sidewalk towards the Detention Center. She had estimated it would be about a ten minute walk, or seven minutes if she jogged as far as she could, and walked the rest. She smiled as she felt the night wind rush through her hair. She knew she had a foolproof plan to get Phoenix's help.

She took a deep breath and faced the doors of the detention center.

(Here goes nothing...)

Maya stepped inside and smiled at the guard.

"I'd like to see Phoenix Wright, please."

The guard nodded curtly and walked through a side door. He came back out a few minutes later and beckoned for Maya to come inside.

She stepped in and looked around until she saw Phoenix's face. She was dying to scream "Nick!" and hug him until her arms fell off. She had to keep telling herself that this wasn't the man she knew.

As Maya sat down on her side of the glass, she was struck by how similar this Evil Phoenix looked to her Phoenix. His prison uniform was a blue jumpsuit, the same blue as his suit. He even had a white undershirt on underneath that happened to have a pinkish-red stain right where a tie would be.

(Guess Nick was destined to wear pink! I'll have to tease him about it when I get home. If I get home...)

Maya shook away the thought and smiled at the murderer in front of her.

"Hello, Phoeni- er, Mr. Wright."

He crossed his arms defensively and snorted. "You again? I'm starting to get sick of you."

Maya ignored him and pressed on, getting straight to the point. "Listen, I'm not the Maya you think I am. I'm from an alternate universe."

Phoenix laughed, a very different laugh from the laugh Maya knew. This laugh was more sinister and grating than Phoenix's laugh back home.

"Prove it."

Maya felt a pang of nostalgia at those words. It turned out that no matter what dimension he was in, Phoenix always relied on proof in the end.

Maya nodded excitedly and pulled a picture out of her pocket.

"See? This is a picture of you and me and Pearl."

"So? We've taken pictures together."

"Maybe so, but look closely at yourself. You're wearing a blue suit."

"I used to wear a blue suit for special occasions in college."

Maya smiled triumphantly. "I'm sure you have. But I'm also a hundred percent sure you've never worn an attorney's badge before."

"What?!"

Phoenix was so surprised that he reached out to grab the picture. Unfortunately his hand was stopped by the three inch thick glass wall dividing the two of them. Maya heard a sickening crunch as his hand connected with the glass.

Maya winced and pressed the picture up to the glass for him to see as he began to curse loudly and cradle his hand.

(Geez, Nick! Watch your language!)

"Anyway, look at this picture. You're in a courtroom with me and Pearl, wearing an attorney's badge. That definitely didn't happen. I mean, you're a murderer! There's no way anyone would be crazy enough to let you be a lawyer!

Phoenix looked intently at Maya, unfazed by her insult.

"So...you're telling the truth? You aren't the Maya I know?"

Maya nodded vigorously.

"It's hard to believe...but the evidence is decisive. I know I've never worn an attorney's badge. But why would you show me this?"

Maya put down the picture she had been holding for Phoenix to see, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I need your help to get home. Unless we work together, then I can never get back to my dimension."

Phoenix looked at Maya in shock, so surprised that he didn't even ask her for details like she had expected him to. "So let me get this straight. You want my help?"

"Yep! But remember, I'm not the Maya you hate. For whatever reason you hate the Feys in your dimension. But I'm not one of them. So can you please help me?"

Phoenix had seemed to open up to Maya for a few minutes, but he suddenly turned cold and menacing once again.

"You would have done the same thing to me that they have done if you had been here. I will never help a Fey. I would rather die."

Maya tried one last time desperately. "Please...Nick."

Maya could have sworn that she saw the tiniest flicker of surprise, but if there was one, then Phoenix regained his composure quickly.

"No. I don't help the Feys. The only thing they have done is hurt me."

Maya's eyes glistened with tears and she turned away to leave.

(I can't bear to see him like this...)

Maya ran all the way back to her apartment. Tears spilled out of her eyes, but she didn't care. She ignored the pain in her side, the intense cramps that were attacking her. Nothing mattered anymore, because she had lost Phoenix. The one thing she could always count on, the only one who could always be there for her, he was gone. She couldn't believe that she had finally lost the only person who kept her afloat. Now all she wanted to do was sink.

Maya ran up to the door of her apartment, when she heard a rustling noise. She looked around herself in panic. A shadowy figure jumped out of a bush and started to attack her. She screamed and fell to the ground. She heard a whoosh and rolled to the left. Seconds later she heard a clanging noise. She looked over and in the moonlight saw a shining metal baseball bat right where her head had been.

"Please! Stop! Niiiiick!" Maya screamed the first thing that came into her head, forgetting that her savior wasn't there for her anymore. She realized that she was doomed.

But as soon as she screamed, the attacker stopped.

"Maya?" The person whispered.

"Sis? Is that you?"

The dark figure nodded.

"Why were you attacking me?!"

"I-I woke up and you were gone! I thought someone might have taken you! And then I heard a noise outside and I thought it was the kidnapper..."

Maya glared at her sister, still shaking with fear. "Didn't it ever cross your mind that I might have snuck out?"

Mia shook her head vigorously. "My Maya lives by herself and is the boss of herself. She would have no reason to leave without telling me. And she always tells me where she's going. She texts me or something even if I'm not spending the night with her. We always tell each other where we're going to make sure we're both ok."

Maya felt a pang of jealousy at their closeness. This other her didn't know how lucky she was to have her sister. Maya would do anything to have Mia back...

Mia smiled. "Well, now that we're both up, how about we watch a movie? I'll make hot chocolate."

Maya grinned. "Me and my sister used to watch movies with hot chocolate late at night too."

"Well, I guess I'll be your sister for now," Mia said, and wrapped her arm around Maya's shoulder.

Maya smiled. Maybe in this world she could survive without Phoenix, as long as she had Mia.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back, everyone!

It's technically been a year since I updated, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It has one incredibly important detail in it, one that helps explain why Evil Nick hates the Feys so much.

Please please please review! Positive or negative i really appreciate feedback on how im doing. And of course follows are fantastic as well :)

(P. S. : I just started watching Downton Abbey. Amazing. I'm on season two and I'm in love. Bates and Anna seriously need to get married!)

* * *

Phoenix stretched his arms and yawned as he stepped into Wright&Co. He looked sleepily over at Pearl and smiled. She smiled back, just as sleepily.

Maya walked in and looked at Phoenix coldly.

"Do you know my address?"

Phoenix looked at her, confused, and then seemed to realize that she might have a different apartment number in this world than in the other. He quickly scribbled the address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to the girl. She glanced at it quickly and nodded.

"This is the same address, like I expected."

(Like I expected...? Geez Maya, when did you get so stiff and formal?!)

"Erm...right. Ok, well it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna head home, and we can all meet up here tomorrow morning."

Maya nodded her head in agreement. Then, at the exact same moment, both Maya and Phoenix grabbed one of Pearl's hands and made to leave.

Both of them stopped and faced each other.

"Look," Phoenix explained gently, "I'm sorry, but I can't leave Pearl with you. You're not the same Maya I know and trust, and I don't know you well enough to leave Pearl in your care."

"And I'm sorry, but I definitely don't trust you enough to leave Pearl with you. If you don't remember, the last time someone left you alone with Pearl, you ki-"

"That wasn't me! Can't you realize that? I'm Phoenix Wright, but I'm not the same Phoenix Wright!"

Maya crossed her arms defensively. "Well, I'm not leaving Pearl alone with you."

"Same here."

As they stood there facing off, Phoenix happened to glance over and see Pearl sprawled out on the office couch, having fallen asleep within seconds after her exhausting day. That gave him an idea.

"Look. Neither one of us wants to leave Pearl alone with the other. She's already asleep right here anyway, so how about we just stay at the office tonight? There's two couches and one of those big chairs."

Maya stared at Phoenix contemplating for a few seconds, and then finally shrugged in agreement.  
They moved Pearl into the big chair, where she fit easily, and each of them took a couch. Phoenix took a while arranging himself, but finally he drifted off to sleep. The only dreams he had that night were dreams about bringing his Maya back home.

O O O

"So did you know Phoenix at all before his trial?"

Maya looked up at her sister expectantly. They were sitting cross-legged and facing one another, in the middle of what Maya was calling a 'fact session', in which the two of them pinpointed the differences between their two worlds.

Mia looked at Maya in shock. "Yes, of course! I didn't know it at the time, but I found out later who he was to me."

Now it was Maya's turn to look shocked. "What?! In my world, the first time you met Phoenix was in that trial. How did you know him before?"

"I grew up with Phoenix! He was a childhood friend of ours. We called him Finn, though. Maya couldn't pronounce his name when she was little and so she called him 'Phoen', which ended up sounding like 'Finn'. Finn Fey; now that's a name that brings back a lot of memories."

Maya suddenly jumped back. "Hold it! Did you just say Finn...Fey?"

Mia nodded. "Yea. Is that a problem?"

"So his full name was Phoenix Fey?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Since when has Nick been a Fey?!"

Mia studied her sister thoughtfully. "So he has always been Phoenix Wright in your world? You never called him any other name?"

"Does Nick count? I don't really call him Phoenix that much. W-Wait, stop changing the subject. When and how did Nick become a Fey? And why would he want to kill us if he's a Fey himself? Why w-"

"I think we're done for today."

"What? But we've hit the goldmine! This could be the root of all the changes right here! The difference between our worlds!"

"I said we've done enough."  
Maya looked at her sister, and saw a steely determination in her eyes, and a cold anger. There was some reason she didn't want to talk about this. Something about these memories hurt her...but what?

"Sis..."

Mia sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Listen Maya, if you really think this is that important, go to Hazakurain. That's where this all started. They can explain everything to you there. Just please, don't ever mention this to me again, ok?"

Maya nodded. She went up to her room and started packing an overnight bag for Hazakurain.

(Phoenix...Fey? What exactly is going on here? Whatever it is, it goes deeper than I could have ever suspected...)

O O O

-5 Years Ago-

"And those are the four fundamentals of Law, or FF's, as I like to call them. Determination, Confidence, Logic, and Truth. Write those down."

Mia wrote the four words in a column on the whiteboard. She checked her watch casually and smiled up at her class.

"Alright, class is almost over. There's enough time left for one last question. Anyone?"

A small girl in the back of the classroom who rarely talked raised her hand shyly.

Mia pointed to her. "Yes?"

"Umm, well, shouldn't one of the fundamentals be Trust? As in trusting your clients?"

Mia smiled at the girl and tried to hold back the tidal wave of bad memories that question had just unleashed within her.

"Good question. Some defense attorneys would say so, but I believe that if you stick to that then sometimes you will accidentally defend a guilty person, leaving you in a tough situation. I prefer to approach the situation analytically, and if I can determine that they really aren't guilty then I will defend them."

The bell rang as Mia was finishing. She smiled and waved the students off to their next class. As the last student left, Mia sighed with relief and went to her desk and opened her lunch. Caesar Salad. Her favorite.

Mia had been teaching at Ivy U for a year and a half now. She taught Defense Law to juniors and seniors. She was already considered one of the best teachers in the Law Department, and was well loved by the rest of her colleagues. The fact the the department had mostly young male teachers hadn't hurt.

Mia was about to take a bite of her salad when there was a knock on her door. She arched an eyebrow impatiently and got up to answer it.

"Yes, hello. I'm on lunch break right now so if you could...come back..."

Mia froze when she saw the man in the doorway.

"Hello, Miss Mia."

"Mr. Wright..."

"It's been quite a while. Nice to see you."

"W-Why are you here?"

"I'm considering a switch to law, and so the Law Department gave me permission to meet you during your lunch break. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that I'm going to end up staying with art anyway."

Mia understood his point. He had faked an interest in law in order to get a meeting with Mia without raising any suspicions. At Ivy U, the departments and their respective students rarely mixed. Until now, she had had no idea Phoenix even went to Ivy U.

Mia nodded stiffly, recognizing defeat.

"So here's the reason I'm here. I have one very important question that I need to ask you. Why did you quit law?"

"You of all people should know, Mr. Wright. It's because of you. I quit because before I defended you in court, my only rule, my only principle, was to trust your client above everything else. For years I lived by that rule. And so I kept pushing and working until I found the truth; until my clients got the Not Guilty they deserved. But you...I trusted you. And you were guilty. My only principle had been turned against me. And I could never again trust my clients the way I used to."

Phoenix chuckled and traced the pattern of the wood on Mia's desk with his finger. "So sorry about that, by the way."

She rolled her eyes, sensing his sarcasm. "Ok, well now I have a question for you. Why'd you do it?"

"Hmm?" He looked up with disinterest.

"Why did you kill Iris?"

"Oh," Phoenix's eyes lit up. "That. Quite simply, I hate the Feys."

Mia was shocked by how calmly he said all this. "W-What? Why do you hate us?"

He cocked his head and stared at Mia. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

At that moment, the bell for the end of lunch rang. Phoenix smiled at Mia and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well. I should get going. Goodbye...Mimi."

Mia felt her heart stop. That name...the only person who called her that was...

"Finn?"


	12. Chapter 12

This is it.

Hello followers! Sorry for my long break. A little thing called Downton Abbey obsession happened. But now im back. And like I said, this is it. The chapter you have been waiting for.

We finally find out the whole story, what makes this universe different. Why Phoenix is evil.

This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy it, it was a hard one to write. Tell me what you think!

* * *

-Maya-  
Alternate Universe

Maya stepped out of the train and looked around her.

(Hazakura Temple...this place has so many memories for me. And none of them good. I have a feeling that's not about to change.)

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out forcefully.

(Let's do this! For me, for alternate universes, for the Steel Samurai, for Nick, and especially for burgers!)

Maya smiled at her own joke and then started her journey to the Main Hall. Fifteen minutes later she arrived, exhausted and out of breath.

A small lady opened the door and smiled widely.

"Hello? Who-Oh! Mystic Maya! You haven't been here in a while

"Sister Bikini!" Maya beamed, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Wait...I haven't? But I was here for training less than a year ago, during that case with Ni..."

Maya trailed off as she remembered her situation. "Oh, um yeah. I should come up here more often. My bad."

Bikini beamed. "Oh, no worries. The Fey family must always be busy with official Kurain business. I understand. Now what are you here for?"

"Oh, right. Well I have recently undergone...selective memory loss. I remember the basics of me and who I am, but some important details have been erased from my mind."

"Oh, how horrible!" Bikini gasped.

"Yes, it was, um, incredibly painful. But anyway, I have forgotten about Phoenix Wright and how he is connected to our family. I was hoping you would be able to explain to me exactly how we knew him?"

Bikini's face suddenly froze and her lips twisted upward in disgust. "That is a memory you might want to leave forgotten."

Maya shook her head and dropped her usual playful attitude, becoming serious and adult-like.

"If I lived through it once, then I can live through it again. It's time for me to know the truth."

(Technically I haven't lived through this yet...but I have lived through some horrible things. There's no way this could be worse than my mom and sister dying. Right?)

"Alright. If you truly feel the need to know, I will tell all," Bikini put a hand on Maya's shoulder. "But I am sorry for everything you are about to hear."

O O O

"So, what exactly makes me so evil in your universe?"

Phoenix looked intently at 'Maya', this doppelgänger of the girl he knew. They sat on the train together with Pearl, all impatient to reach Hazakurain and try to fix this whole mess.

Maya opened her mouth as if to answer his question, but then closed it and made a noise like a muffled gurgle in her throat.

"Maya, I know you don't like me. But we agreed to tell each other vital information despite your...problems with me. Ok?"

Maya sat quietly and looked through the window of the train at the passing scenery. Finally she nodded her head.

Phoenix grinned. "Great! Ok. So what made me turn so evil?"

"So, in my universe you grew up with the Feys," Maya said bluntly.

"P-Pardon?"

Maya sighed. "Our family, the Feys, adopted you. Your parents abandoned you as a baby, and my mom found you by the gates of Hazakurain wrapped in a blanket as an infant. You were holding a blue magatama, and she took that as a sign and so she took you back to Kurain and let you grow up with us. You became very close with Mia and me."

Phoenix stared at Maya blankly. "B-But, I, W-Wh..how...huh?"

Maya ignored him and continued. "Then one night your missing mother came to Kurain Village. And then everything changed."

O O O

-11 Years Ago-

The Day Phoenix Turned Evil

Maya tugged at the boy's blue shirt. "Finn! Come on! Let's play burger tag again!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Maya. I'm not going to chase around pieces of lettuce and meat again. For the last time, you can't chase something that doesn't move."

Maya sighed dramatically and walked away, pouting.

The boy bit his lip and groaned. "Fiiine. But this is the last time."

Maya beamed. "Yay! Finn is the best!"

"Phoenix!"

Maya rolled her eyes when she saw her Aunt Morgan. Ever since Maya's mom had disappeared Aunt Morgan had been taking care of the Fey children. That had started when Finn was nine and she was two. Now she was nine and Finn was sixteen, so Aunt Morgan had been like their mother for seven years.

But Finn or "Phoenix" as Morgan called him (Maya liked his nickname better and had pretty much forgotten he had another name), was Morgan's favorite. Maya didn't trust her aunt, and she had never really been anything but cruel to Maya anyway.

Phoenix stood up abruptly, hearing his aunt's call. "Yes?"

Morgan smiled. "There is someone very special here to see you."

Morgan gestured towards the side room past the Winding Way. Phoenix shrugged and waved to Maya, mouthing "Sorry," to her.

As Phoenix left, Maya angrily kicked at the small pieces of lettuce and hamburger strewn across the room. It was no fair that Finn got to meet someone important and she didn't!

Suddenly Maya got an idea, and her lips curved upwards into a smile. She ran up into her big sister Mia's room.

"Mia!" she shouted, "Aunt Morgan says she needs your dirty training clothes in the side room right now for laundry!"

Mia looked up from her book and sighed. "Alright. Let me go get them."

Mia was training to be a lawyer in the big city, but was off for the holidays and had come home to Kurain for a few days, much to Maya and Phoenix's delight.

She stepped into her closet and came out with a long yellowish-white box. "Alright, I'll take these down to her."

Maya looked down at the floor. "Mia...can I...?"

Mia laughed. "Alright. I'll let you sit in the box."

Maya grinned. "Yay! And this time, I'm a secret agent so don't tell Aunt Morgan I'm in the box."

"She'll find out when she does the laundry," Mia pointed out. "But okay."

Mia carried the box down to the side room and knocked on the door. "You needed my laundry...?"

Morgan opened the door and Maya could hear the impatient tone in her voice.

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes. Thank you. Go now."

"Right. Love you too, Aunt Morgan." Mia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Mia leaned down by the box. "Good luck, secret agent. Is there any way you could take Aunt Morgan to a different village far, far away as part of your mission?"

Maya giggled to herself quietly. She listened to the noise of her sister's sandals clicking on the pavement for a few seconds when out of nowhere the box was lifted up and Maya slid helplessly to the back of it. Luckily her aunt was so preoccupied she seemed not to notice the extra weight.

Maya and the box were set down in the corner of the side room and she sat quietly and began to listen.

"Hello." Maya heard a soft chirping voice she didn't recognize.

"Umm...who are you?"

"Phoenix! What a rude question!" Maya could hear the anger in her aunt's voice.

"It's fine," the unknown voice spoke again. "It's not his fault he doesn't know me. I almost feel like it's mine sometimes."

"There, there, Ma'am. Now why don't we tell Phoenix the whole story from the beginning?"

There was a brief silence and Maya heard someone inhale sharply.

"I am your mother."

There was the sound of wood breaking, and then of someone gasping.

"Phoenix! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea. I just fell off and...erm...broke my chair. I'll be alright. You're my...?"

"Yes. I am your mother. For the past sixteen years I've been searching for you...and, and...oh Phoenix!"

Maya gathered from the noises she heard that Finn and his mother were hugging and crying. Maya sat there in shock. Finn had a mother? Was he going to leave the village?

"But that is not all that she has come here to tell you."

Phoenix's mother sniffled and stood up. "Ah, yes. I am here to save you. To tell you why I haven't seen you in sixteen years, and warn you of the danger that may lie ahead of you."

"It all started sixteen years ago, on the night of your birth. You weren't due for another three weeks. I was getting too stressed out between my work and the pregnancy, so your father took me up into a mountain cabin with him for a week. But three days into our vacation, I started to feel very sick. I suddenly and unexpectedly gave birth to you. You were born very prematurely, so much so that we were worried for your health. Your father remembered that there was a local hospital nearby, and so we bundled you up to keep you warm and set off for the hospital."

"It was the middle of winter, and a raging blizzard was in our area. We had been very close to the village as it was not a long walk, but when the blizzard started we became hopelessly lost. Your father and I feared for our family's safety, so we decided to stay put until the storm was over. And that's when..."

The lady stopped suddenly and began to sob. Maya heard her aunt pat her back and soothe her gently.

"There, there now. Your son has to know. He has to know the truth."

"A-Alright. For Phoenix."

"O-Out of nowhere, a bright blue light shone, into the blizzard, shaped exactly like the number nine. And then...your father...he screamed this awful scream a-and in the blue glow I-I-I saw..."

There was a long pause.

"A knife," she whispered. "A knife sticking out of your father's chest. I screamed and reached for him. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out."  
"The next morning I woke up in the mountain cabin by myself, holding the knife that had killed your father. The only other thing I remember is that when your father was killed...there was this awful voice. It said something about a sacrifice...one now and one at the Martyr's awakening."

No one spoke for a long time. Finally Phoenix stood up.

"What...? My father? The knife...the voice...a magatama?"

"Well, Phoenix, your mother held on to that knife. That's how she found you after all these years."

"How could a knife show her where I am?" Phoenix sounded dazed and confused.

Maya heard the sound of something clattering onto the table.

"That knife...it has the Master's seal!"

"That is correct. The seal engraved on the handle makes this knife a very important heirloom for the Fey family. We have been searching for it for sixteen years."

"But only the Master can handle such talismans."

"Quite an impressive deduction, Phoenix! You have a knack for piecing things together! Let's see what else you can figure out. If only the Master can handle such a knife, then...?"

"M-Master Misty stabbed my father?!"

"I'm afraid so, Phoenix."

"But she would never...!"

"Phoenix. The last time you saw Mystic Misty you were nine. You are in no place nor state of mind to recall any details about our missing Master. And although you no doubt remember her fondly, my sister was in reality a very wicked woman."

Maya clenched her fist. Her mother was not evil! From the little she could remember of her, she certainly knew her mother was not evil!

"But why would she want to hurt my father?" Phoenix's voice trembled as he spoke, no doubt still adjusting to the bittersweet shock of meeting his mother and losing his father.

"Ah. The question I've been waiting for. Read these scrolls for me."

Maya heard the sound of crinkly old paper, and deduced that Finn was most likely reading from one of the ancient Scrolls of Kurain.

"On one night, before Master's first offspring hath e'er spoke  
Blood must be shed to ensure her title.  
Blood of a man, grown, of a knife."

"Mia...she killed my father so Mia could one day be Master?!"

"That's why my husband was killed? For a silly title?"

Phoenix's mother burst into tears.

"As much as I hate to bring any more pain upon you, I'm afraid there is one more prophecy I need you to read."

Phoenix sucked in his breath sharply and Maya heard the sound of more crinkling paper.

"When the Master's first offspring reaches nineteen,  
A young man's blood shall keep her clean.  
To make her Master, bring about his death,  
Kill him with poison, watch his last breath."

"As you know, Mia's nineteenth birthday is a mere two weeks away. I suspect you would not have had a very enjoyable time on her birthday."

"It wasn't the Martyr's awakening I heard on that night...that voice said the Master's awakening!"

"T-They knew? Maya and Mia and Misty were planning...to kill me?!"

"I'm afraid so." To Maya, Morgan sounded anything but remorseful.

"No we weren't! I would never hurt Finn!"

Maya hadn't been able to take it any longer. She knew Aunt Morgan was lying. However, she had forgotten that she was hiding and had unthinkingly just blown her cover.

"You..."

Maya looked over at Phoenix. "She's lying, Finn! I promise!"

He didn't hear her. "You knew? You planned to kill me?"

"N-No! Finn-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGG HHHHHHHHH!"

The boy ran out of the room screaming.

O O O

"You-he wouldn't listen to anything. Mia and I tried to explain that she was lying but he wouldn't even talk to us. You left that night and only left behind a note swearing revenge on the Fey Family."

Phoenix stared at Maya in shock. "That's nothing like what happened in our world. I think we may have found the root of the problem; the point where everything started to change. The person whose lies changed everything."

Maya locked eyes with Phoenix, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Morgan Fey."


End file.
